Quidditch Energy
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The Marauders tryout for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Zoology assignment, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collection, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, and Hogwarts Game Night Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Cluster of Rainbows on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Zoology assignment: Task 11 (prompt) Write about someone playful and energetic.**

**Supermarket Sweep: Hat (character prompt) Black family member**

**Pop Figure Collection: Newt Scamander with Pickett (genre) ****Friendship**

**What's Cooking: Haddock (genre) Friendship **

**Mythology Club: (Trait) charming**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Left Hand (prompt) Pulling someone into a hug/Right foot (prompt) Hogwarts Dormitory**

**Cluster of Rainbows**

**Warning for a fluffy Marauders Era story. Word count is 932 words. I hope you all enjoy Quidditch Energy.**

Sirius Black jumped up and down on the bottom of his best mate, James's bed. He was more excited and energized for today then he'd been about anything his Hogwarts career yet. Today was Quidditch tryout day and he was going to be damned if they missed out.

"James, wake up," he sighed as he watched his friend swat at the air as though swatting at a gnat. "It's our first Quidditch tryout day. We don't want to be late."

"Sirius," James said in an exasperated voice, "the tryouts don't begin until around ten. You could let those of us who want to sleep, sleep."

"But, James…"

"Go back to sleep, Sirius," mumbled a sleepy Frank Longbottom from the bed next to Remus. "It's only seven."

"That means we have time to practice together so that all of us get chosen for the team," Sirius said as though this made all the sense in the world. He was feeling more energized by the minute.

"Sirius, seriously," sighed both Peter and Remus at the same time.

"Fine, then I'll go practice by myself," Sirius said excitement and happiness playing in his voice. He loved Quidditch more than anything except maybe his friends, and Hogwarts itself. "Then after tryouts we need to talk about the plans for our big prank," he whispered to James giving a playful smile.

############################################################################

He doesn't know how long he's out on the Quidditch pitch by himself before the others slowly trickle down to join him. He's so pumped to just be able to say he's standing on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts he doesn't mind his friends being late.

"It's about time you guys got here," he said flying playfully low over Peter's head causing the blond boy to squeak in fear.

"That's not even funny, Sirius," the boy squawked at him as he righted himself on his feet. "You could have hurt me."

"I wouldn't," he sighed as a figure approached them all from the school. This must be the Quidditch captain, and as the older boy got close Sirius realized he was right.

Sandy-haired Michael Wood hadn't expected this many people to show up for Quidditch tryouts, it was obvious from the look on his face. "Are you all here to tryout for the team?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Of course," James and Sirius answered.

One or two other besides Remus, and Peter answered the affirmative. They'd agreed after all that what one wanted to do the other three would do too. So even though Quidditch wasn't Remus or Peter's thing here they were.

"I don't want anyone here that isn't committed, one hundred and ten percent, to this game," Micheal stated watching them all. "So if anyone wants to opt out now, this is the time to do it." He waited a tick and then continued on in his speech.

Sirius watched as few of the boys crowded around the team captain started heading toward the exit of the stadium. He smiled as he watched them go, less competition for him and his friends on the team.

"Now you won't all be playing right off the bat," Wood stated. "So don't be surprised if you end up sitting on the bench more often than you are playing. Anyone who is opposed to that should leave now too?"

A few more boys and girls left the circle, leaving just Frank, Sirius, and Sirius's friends standing there. "Now that we've weeded out the chaff it's time to see who has what it takes?"

############################################################################

Sirius had felt more energy in that short period of time than he'd ever felt in his entire life. He felt that the tryouts had gone well. He was sure that he was going to be on the team. He was sure they all were going to be on the team. So when the team list was posted Sirius made sure he was the first to get at it.

Scanning the list he felt that pulse of energy he'd felt during tryouts build up again. It was excitement mixed with a need for speed that just couldn't be quenched. He finally caught sight of his own name. He'd made the team.

"I did," he crowed happily. "I made the team."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Remus watching Sirius.

"Yeah, Padfoot," James said. "What about the rest of us?"

"Give me a minute," Sirius said scanning the list again. It was much shorter than he'd have thought for Quidditch tryouts. "James you made the team." He high fived James excitedly. Then he caught sight of Peter's name. "I'm sorry, Peter, you didn't make the team."

"It's alright," Peter sighed. "I always saw myself as more of a commentator than anything. What about Remus?"

Looking at the list again Sirius saw the most heartbreaking thing ever. He was sure at least James, Remus, and himself would make the team. But the list said otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Remus, you didn't make the team either," he said as he watched Remus for a response. "I figured we'd all be on the same team together. This could be something else we could bond over…"

"We can still bond over this," Remus said. "Peter and I can be the team commentators. How does that sound?" Remus pulled Sirius into a hug motioning the other boys to join them.

"It sounds blood brilliant," Sirius crowed. "Now to get to work on our prank."

He felt the energy rebound as he led his friends up to the Gryffindor boys dormitory. This year at Hogwarts was going to be something everyone would remember.

**I hope you all enjoyed Quidditch Energy.**


End file.
